


Come back to me

by ViciousBunny



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Right after 3x10, Soulmates, but it popped into my head, so here it is, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousBunny/pseuds/ViciousBunny
Summary: Set right after 3x10 ends. short contiuation of Magnus and Alec in the alley. Magnus has a few realizations.





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> I know those of you who are reading my other fic are waiting for it and I promise I am working on it! I've rewritten it about 5 times now so hopefully I'll get it done soon. Enjoy this tiny drabble thing in the meantime. :) Please Excuse any mistakes  
> Also I own nothing dont sue me.

Magus had felt fear before, he was centuries old and a warlock, he knew pain and panic but this was different. It’s amazing how something like this could change your perspective on things, could make you realize just how short life really is. He’d never be able to forget this, no matter how long he lived. The feeling of Alec’s stilted breathing under his palms, the sticky warmth of his shadowhunters blood pouring from the wound in his chest as Magnus tried to stop it, the feeling of helplessness that accompanied it all. He could do nothing but watch and try to stop the bleeding. Jace had activated his parabatai’s Iratze but it could only do so much and it wasn’t working fast enough to stem the bleeding, plus the arrow was still embedded in his chest. Magnus drew in a ragged breath and quickly wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes away before ripping off his jacket. 

 

“Ok, ok. Alexander, you won’t heal with the arrow in your chest. I need to remove it but-” His words choked off as a sob tore through his throat, eyes closing tightly. A cold shaky hand caressed his cheek and his eyes popped open to look at Alec. 

 

“M-magnu- i-it’s ok. T-trust you. Do it.” Alec said and Magnus turned his face into Alec’s palm and closed his eyes once again. He needed to think. Just pulling the arrow out could do more damage than it already had but if he didn’t get it out soon the wound would start to close around the arrow. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Alexander. If I would have been here just a moment earlier…” 

 

“Don’t. Not your f-fault. D-do it, magnus. It’s starting t-to close.” Magnus took the hand that was on his cheek and held it tightly for a few seconds before he steeled himself. 

 

“This is going to hurt,Cintaku.” Magnus told him and grabbed the shaft of the arrow.

 

Alec tensed under him and then blew out a harsh breath, trying to relax as much as possible, this wasn’t the first time he’d been hit with an arrow, just the first time it was so close to a vital organ. Alec clenched his jaw and nodded curtly at Magnus, telling him to do it. Magnus braced the hand not on the arrow on Alec’s chest, took a steadying breath and pulled the arrow out as quickly but carefully as he could. Alec hissed and a small whimper left his mouth as the arrow pulled free and went limp. Magnus quickly grabbed his discarded jacket and held it against the bleeding wound as he reached for the Stele Jace had left with them. It lit up in his hand and he took a deep breath, he didn’t know if it would work but he had to try. He traced over the iratze on Alec’s left side and held his breath as he watched it shimmer gold for a second before settling. He had never been more thankful that he was the son of a fallen angel. 

 

“What happened!? Oh god, Alec!” A voice shouted and Magnus watched as Maryse and Isabelle rushed over to them. Magnus opened and closed his mouth a few times before clearing his throat. 

 

“Call Cat. I would but my hands are kind of full with keeping Alec from bleeding out. Tell her where we are and to hurry. His iratze will only do so much.” Isabelle nodded and stepped away to make the call as Maryse kneeled on the other side of her son and took his hand. 

 

“Magnus, why aren’t you healing him?” She asked softly, never taking her gaze from Alec’s passed out form. 

 

“I-I made a deal...to save Jace. I no longer have my magic.” He told her and her head snapped up, eyes searching his face. 

 

“Why?” Confusion was written all over her. Confusion and...concern. 

 

“It was the only way to save him.” He replied and Maryse knew that he wasn’t talking about Jace. 

 

“Thank you. Again.” 

 

“If it wasn’t already apparent, I’d do anything for him, even giving up my magic. I’ve never-” He was cut off by the sound of a portal closing and Cat rushing to his side. He immediately removed the jacket and blue magic started pouring from her and into Alec. 

 

“This is going to take some time, the wound is deep and was only a couple centimeters from his heart. Magnus we need to get him to the loft. I've slowed the bleeding as much as I can and the iratze is working but we need to go now while he's still unconscious. I need a few potions and you need to clean up.” She said to him and he numbly looked down at his hands, they were covered in dark red blood, Alec’s blood. He quickly shook those thoughts away and focused on the task at hand.

 

Magnus gathered Alec into his arms carefully and walked through the portal vaguely registering Cat telling Maryse they’d call her as soon as Alec was healed, taking Alec to their room and settling him onto the bed. Their room. The thought came and struck him in the chest as fast as it passed through his mind. How could he have been so stupid? This was their room, their loft. Alec was right when he said he practically lived at Magnus’ already. Magnus hadn’t asked Alec to move in or said yes when Alec himself had asked because he was scared. But he was starting to realize that home was wherever Alec was, home wasn’t a place, it was people...a person. It was Alec. 

 

Magnus was terrified. He may have loved many in his lifetime but it was never the way he loved Alec. What they had made him believe that soulmates were very real. Magnus wouldn’t waste anymore time, he wasn’t even sure he had that much now that his magic was gone and he’d be damned if he was going to let anymore time slip by without following his heart. They always found their way back to each other and this time was no exception. 

 

“Aku cinta Kamu, Alexander. Come back to me, ok? We have so much left to do together.” Magnus whispered against Alec’s forehead before pressing his lips gently to it and moved out of the way so Cat could work.


End file.
